Internet Crush
by MySalvatore
Summary: Ever wondered how it would look if Damon and Elena met in a different, more modern way? What If Elena was a shy new girl, and what if Damon was an older bad boy with his reputation, meeting Elena for the first time, of is it the first time? Do they go way back?
1. Welcome To Mystic Falls

Waking up in a new environment, in my new bed, my new room. In a new city. The worst thing that could ever happen to me. Not mentioning new school, with new people.

I woke up realizing I was up late, researching the web on my laptop, which was right next to me. Having a huge headache for the first day of school isn't good for first impression thing, but it will have to do. I dragged myself to the bathroom and took a quick shower before school, took my old sweatshirt and sweatpants.

'' I'm ready to go '', I said to myself picking up my backpack from the floor. I hoped that it will all go smooth and good, but I knew it would be bad, really bad.

Before saying bye to the peaceful house and the WI-FI in it, I picked up my phone from the backpack and entered in my profile on the only social app I really used. MultyDox.

MultyDox was a perfect social media app for us who love photography. You could post photos, edit them, look at other peoples photos, comment, like, and chat with other people. And the best thing of it that all the people are anonymous. Mostly. We had our user names but they weren't our real names, mostly.

'' Elena, put down your phone, we have to go. Don't want to be late on your first day.'' my Aunt brought me back to reality. Horrible reality, where there is school, all those high school kids.

'' Coming! '' Right before I turned off my phone, I've received an unexpected notification. It said:

\- GreenHood liked your post

\- You received a message from GreenHood

Wow. I was in shock. I would rarely see that kind of notifications. Usually people don't send me any messages. As much as I was excited, I was also scared. I was ready to open the message but Jenna waled in.

'' You're gonna be so late if you don't put that phone away, right now. " She said, while leaning on the door.

''Okay, okay I'm coming.'' I smiled at her, while turning my phone off and putting it back in the pocket, '' Is there a way I could skip school today?''

'' No, why would you? You're feeling good. '' She said that pretending not to know why I really don't want to go. I looked at her, with some kind of saddens. '' Come on, It will be fine! You'll have to go to school tomorrow if not today, and it wouldn't be any different. So you better beat that first day today, than leaving it for tomorrow. "

I looked at her with a smile. She was terrible at making me feel better, but she is trying, and never giving up.


	2. GreenHood

I jumped on my bed, took my computer and lost my mind on my beautiful MultyDox page. Finally, I got the chance to check my DM's. I was so excited, because I was waiting whole day to do it.

GreenHood:

" Hey! Are you from Mystic Falls? "

I don't know why, but this message but a smile on my face, maybe I was just tired and just looking for a chance to smile, or maybe I was just happy that someone sent me a message. Who knows.

I started typing.

"Yes, I am. And how do you know that?"

I exited from the message menu and started scrolling on the recent posts, I wasn't expecting an answer so soon, but it took GreenHood just a couple of minutes to answer.

'' Well your latest post is from the park in Mystic Falls so I just asked."

I was a bit shocked when I read that one. Guess that she/he is also from Mystic Falls.

'' Yes, you must be from here as well, I mean how would you notice something like that if you're not from here''

When I clicked send, I realized how stupid did that message sound. I should just type 'Yes'. Stupid!

''Smart girl. So can I ask you a question?''

I wasn't sure if I was actually ready for another question. Specially when the answer on the last one was so stupid. But there was something in me that didn't want this conversation to end so fast, so with no thinking I typed:

'' Sure ''

'' Why is your feed, kind of depressing, I mean you use a LOT of Black and White filters. Is everything okay?"

GreenHood was right, my photos were mostly dark-themed. I can't blame him for asking, a person would think that I'm really depressed. But I'm not. Mostly.

'' I don't know, I just like how it looks."

"Okay, so why do you always take photos of kinda depressed things. I mean that three looks like one from the cemetery, kids are usually scared to pass by it, and you took such a beautiful picture of it.''

'' Well I guess I can take pictures of anything I want. If you don't think it's good or interesting, leave it for your self. I'm not asking you a million questions of your greenish feed."

'' Ouch, that hurt. "

''Look, I'm sorry, a lot of things happened to me in the past year and I'm not here to take shit from you too."

'' Okay, so I guess I won't keep asking you about your feed anymore... anyway gotta go. Bye"

\- GreenHood logged off.

Great, I scared my only internet friend, who's also from here. Just great.

I also logged off and turned my laptop off. I was there, on my bed, looking at the ceiling, basically nothing, but thinking about everything. I was deeply thinking about life, my life. I'm really in a bad place with myself. Loosing my parents really, really affected my life. I kinda lost a part of me as well.

Moving to a new place also meant loosing my old friends. I just keep losing people who were sounding me. I have to find new friends, and new people to make me happy, but that is harder than said.


	3. Hello Caroline

\- You received a message from GreenHood (4)

''Wait what? He's still texting me? Whoa 4 texts!'' I said to myself while choosing clothes for school.

'' Hey,"

"Sorry about yesterday." 

"I guess I was being too noisy"

"Sorry again."

I read that with a smile, holding a t-shirt which I was planning to wear.

"Look, I owe you an apology, not you. I was the one who was being rude."

I put my phone on the bed while I was changing my clothes.

"Well I was the one asking the questions so..."

I took the phoned and grinned at it like an idiot.

"Okay, maybe we're both kinda guilty."

"Well technically yes."

"Got any new photos for posting?"

"Not yet, but hopefully soon."

"What about you?"

"I've got some waiting to be posted."

"Oh, cool! Can't wait to see them."

"Look I have to go, my school starts soon."

"Talk to you later?"

"Sure, good luck there!"

"Thanks, gonna need it."

I put on my shoes and went to school. Luckily it isn't far for home so I could walk.

I like morning walks, looking at people who are in a hurry to get to work, or those early morning joggers, who can sometimes get really hot.

When I crossed the road, the sidewalk gotten narrow. I was passing next to a beautiful red house when one of the joggers ran into me. He clutched my shoulder, and when he passed me I turned around. He was looking at me as well, as he so only disappeared around the corner. He was... different? He wore a black hod die and black sweatpants. Looking like he was just in a robbery, trying to fit in as a normal jogger. But his face was kinda wired as well. I don't know.

"Well that was weird" I thought in myself. "Why did I have to turn around, It was creepy, and why did he turn around?" I continued the conversation with myself in my mind. God, why am I so creepy.

Finally, I got to school, and stopped thinking about that jogger. I entered the school, and went to my locker. I opened it, trying to look like I was just casually standing there, waiting for class and not dying inside because of my social anxiety.

I noticed a blonde girl approaching me. She had a huge smile at her face, smiling at some people who were passing by here. I was

scared that she would ask me something, and I was scared that she was maybe that 'mean girl' who would bully other girls who were low on the social ladder.

But instead she stopped next to me, just because her locker was next to mine. I felt some kind of inner release. She closed her locker and turned to me.

"Oh great. I'm so not ready for this" inner me was thinking, in silence of course

"Hey!" You must be the new girl, Elena is it? " She looked at me with an even bigger smile.

"Yup, I'm Elena Gilbert, and you?" I said, trying to put on a smile at least as half as big as her's.

"I'm Caroline Forbs, and welcome to Mystic Falls! Good to know my new locker neighbor isn't some douches bag" She said, still having that stupidly huge smile.

"Yeah." I said in my awkward voice, knowing I had nothing else to say to her, because I don't even know her.

" Looks like we have English together, wanna go to class with me?" She said looking at the book which I was holding, upside down, of course.

"Yeah, It would be nice to have someone to go to class with" I said with a sup tile smile, while she grabbed my hand and pulled me with her.

"I can't imagine how these first days must be hard for you. Like you walk in a room where everyone already knows everyone, and you are the outsider" I had an awkward look on my face which made her do all the apology speech, but I know she didn't mean the first part. "Okay, I'm so sorry, I'm so not helping you after saying that."

"Yup. But never mind, It's good that you actually care." I said with a honest smile while entering the class with her, and sitting in front of her.

She looks like a good friend. A kind of friend who always helps a friend out, and who is there to support you all the way. I hope I won't scare her off with my creepiness and awkwardness, because at the end of the day, people who surround you matter the most


	4. You said 'party?

I was sitting on the end of the bed, swiping through my feed on MultyDox, hoping I will find something from GreenHood, but nothing.

'' So I found this, I think it will do'' , it was Caroline. She brought a bag of chips and some soda. Yup. I was at her place. Yup, I've found a friend, and yes, I'm social. Kinda.

'' So what was it like in your old school? Any fun stories?'' she asked me while opening the chips and putting it in a bowl.

'' Well not really, it was smaller than this school, and there were fewer people, but I guess it was okay. It's school, how good can it get?'' I said while putting a hand of chips in my mouth. Yup I love chips.

''You have a point.'' she said with a smile. '' So, I'm gonna show you our school. I guess that you don't know anyone, yet''

''Well, you're right.'' I said putting more chips in my mouth.

''That's why we're making a party tonight''

WHAT? A WHAT? A PARTTY? Like a thing where a lot people come to have fun and socialize. Like something I can't do. This good at all.

'' Wow, I didn't know you're throwing a partty?'' I totaly naileded my calm-poker face.

'' Yes, and not just any party. A special one. A welcome party, specially for you. I have to show you how Mystic Falls is good, and not just some old boring city.'' she said,walking to her closet and opening it. '' Now let's see what we're going to wear.''

Oh God, this is really happening.

'' And the party will be here?'' I asked looking around the room.

''No silly, it will be at the Salvatore house. Haven't you been to a pary?'' She looked at me and practicly read my thoughts, and face, ''Oh my... You really didn't go to any party?'' she said covering her mouth with her hands while she said it.

I just gave her a kinda sad look.

''Don't worry girl, I've got you. First we're going to find you an outfit, then I'll show you some people on social media and give you some advice about them. It will all be good. Trust me!''

I just put I smile, not showing how scared I was just by hearing all the things she said in a second. Something is telling me that it will all be a disaster.

'' Okay, I think I just found you a perfect first-party outfit.'' she said pulling out a pair of shorts, long white socks, and a white crop top.

''Yeah, it's nice'', I said taking the outfit and putting it on the bed.

''Now, let's show you some hot guys.'' she said, taking her laptop from the table and turning it on.

She went to her instagram page and showed me, I think every single person in Mystic Falls.

''So this is Stefan, don't you dare to look at him. He's my boyfriend. Just kidding, look at him, but don't check him out.'' She said showing me a nice looking guy. He had dark hair and dark eyes. He looked like a caring and a gentle person.

''This is his older brother Damon, I suggest you not to talk to him. Well not much. He's kinda mystyrious and dark, so if I were you I would keep a distance with that one. Oh, and he's like two years older, so you won't see him much at school, but tonight you will.'' She showed me him.

Oh My God. I know this guy. He was the jogger who hit me at the morning, we exchanged those creepy looks.

In all his pictures he wore usually black clothes, he had black hair and dark eyes. He looked so different from his brother, but they had something in common as well, but I just didn't knew what.

''Okay, so this is Bonnie, she's my good friend. She probably won't be at the party because she's not in town, but she's really nice, and always there to help. You're definettly meeting her when she comes back.''

She showed me like million more. Finally she showed me all of Mystic Falls. It was alomost time to go so we dressed up, and got ready to go. My social anxiety was killing me inside, but I just put a smile and told my self that I'm happy. Sometimes, I lie to myself so hard, that I actually belive in it. It helps. Sometimes. Hopefully it will work for tonight as well.


	5. Party Time

People were talking louder than usual, the music was even louder. Everything was bigger, and kinda scarier than I imagined it.

I was standing next to a high small round table next to the stairs, so basically I was there to look at all those drunk couples who were heading upstairs, and not going down in a while. I was playing with my plastic cup full of water and ice. Yeah I'm not a drinking kind of person. I just like water and ice, a LOT.

'' Hey! Everything okay?'' Caroline came to me and asked me, and I just nodded, ''Why are you all alone, and not socializing with other people?''

''I don't know, I just don't feel like talking.'' I said turning my eyes to a new couple who was going upstairs, then looking back at Caroline and Stefan who were standing next to me.

''Okay, fine. I'll bring you someone to talk to. Don't be so negative Elena,'' she said walking in the crowd, leaving me with her boyfriend. Not awkward at all.

We were standing there, in that awkward silence until she came back, bringing a guy. He looks familiar from those photos, but I couldn't remember what Caroline said about him. He had dark hair and dark eyes, like most people there. He had a black t-shirt and jeans. He looked like he was having a fun night, well until he got stuck with me. I truly am a party destroyer.

''So Elena, this is Kai. Kai this is Elena, the new girl." we exchanged glances. It was, well awkward. ''So Stefan let's go have some fun,'' she said while looking at me. Giving me some, different look. I was... confused.

''So, welcome to Mystic Falls, I guess.'' He said, taking a sip from his drink.

''Thanks, I guess.'' I said, looking back on my cup of water.

''Wanna dance?'' he said, taking the last sip of his drink and throwing the cup somewhere on the stairs.

I was so uncomfortable and full of weird cramps in my legs and hands, but somehow I managed to nod with a smile. I was my personal hero that night.

He took my hand, and we ghastly got lost in the crowd. The Salvatore mansion was huge, but yet filled with people. There were teenagers dancing on tables, some of them were passed out on the stairs. Everything was happening so fast. I just couldn't explain it. I was dancing with Kai, and while having fun, I somehow managed to see, Damon? He was in black, standing on the stairs, watching the party with a glass of alcohol, and drinking from it.

I know it's stupid, but I can bet that he was looking in me, looking at him at the moment. I felt like, somehow, he read my soul.

'' Hey, everything okay?'' Kai asked me, and I just turned to him.

''Yeah, I'm just kinda dizzy.'' I said, turning back, so I can take, one more look at Damon, but when I turned around he wasn't there anymore. It made me think that I just hallucinated.

'' Follow me.'' He whispered at my ear, taking my hand. He brought me back to the table, ''I'm going to get you a drink. Stay here.'' he said, and then I lost him in the crowd.

I looked around the room, but I got scared when I saw Damon standing across me. I had the most stupid face, and I was probably pale as something really white.

'' Take this.'' he said, with his rough voice, passing me a bottle of orange juice.

I took the bottle and opened it. But when I looked up he was gone, again. I wasn't sure if I should drink that. Why would a older guy than me, who was drinking alcohol, have a bottle of juice on a high school party.

Soon Kai came back with two cups of vodka. How convenient. And I tried to dodge alcohol all night. I guess I couldn't pass this one.

That one cup was enough to make me kinda drunk. Yeah, I didn't drink anything alcoholic until that night. Probably not a smart place to start.

We were dancing in the crowd, when I realized that It was 2am already. I had to go home, and I couldn't find Caroline, so Kai offered to take me back home. That was a kinda awkward car drive. When we arrived at my house, he stepped out of his car, which made me kinda uncomfortable because I didn't and couldn't know what he was going to do. Would he kidnap me? I didn't know that at the moment. But he leaned closer, and kissed me.

I was shocked. I didn't expect that, and I needed a minute to realize what was happening. I broke the kiss, and just smiled at him, because I didn't know what else to do.

''Well, thanks for the ride.'' I said, awkwardly standing there. '' Guess I will see you at school... bye!'' I said starting to slowly walk to the house, and I could feel that he looked at me while I did. I couldn't turn to see if I'm right, because that would be awkward and weird. I just kept walking until I entered the house.

Finally, the night was over for me. I was tired and I looked like a mess. I smelled like alcohol and cigarettes. Jenna wouldn't like that, so I hurried and took a quick shower, and headed straight to bed. I was falling asleep, but I felt like someone was watching me. I was barely half awake when I turned on the left side of my bed. It looked like Damon was on the balcony. It was impossible, and unreal and I told myself that it was all because of the tiredness and alcohol. But I wasn't sure if it was really like that. I fell asleep in a second, so I didn't find out what was it.

I guess parties aren't for people like me. Like everything, they leave consequences.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 _So, I'm kinda new at writing here. Hope you liked this chapter! Thank you all for the love in the comments/reviews! Means a lot and gives me motivation to continue writing._

 _Oh and anyone know how can I, like skip a row, or break a like tell me in the comments. ( when I use SHift+Enter, it all goes back when I publish)_

 _Thanks everyone again!_


End file.
